SEX
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Eclare; "Guess what?" I ask quietly, sucking a bit of blood off my bottom lip. "My god..." he says, ignoring my words, as always. "You're blushing," I continue, laughing derisively and licking my lips again


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, only my story!

A/N: Good evening my fellow perverted fans! Sorry, ha ha... I had to make a fancy entrance. Anyway, -small laugh- funny how I got the idea for this story... I was cleaning my room and this idea just popped into my head. For warning, this is merely just a one-shot maybe... Anyhow I figured I'd give you guys something to read while I was away for the weekend, and um…yeah reviews are fantabulous, so... don't hesitate to leave me some, even though I know I will be left some. Read, review, and enjoy!

Song inspiration: S.E.X by Nickleback

If you like Nickleback, and have yet to listen to this song, YOU'RE MISSING OUT! It's a total closet pervert Eli and Clare song!

Warnings: Pfft, what the hell am I telling you the warnings for? You should know what goes down when you read my dirty smut XD.

* * *

S.E.X

Summary: "Guess what?" I ask quietly, sucking a bit of blood off my bottom lip. "My god..." he says, ignoring my words, as always. "You're blushing," I continue, laughing derisively and licking my lips again.

* * *

_S is for the simple need_

_E is for the ecstasy_

_X is just to mark the spot, cause that's the one you really want._

_Sex is always the answer, it's never a question, cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes, not just a suggestion, if you ask the question, then it's always yes._

I watched him move slowly across his room, wearing nothing but his black skinny jeans, a studded belt, and black socks; his upper body naked, showing the toned muscles of his abs, chest, forearms, and biceps. Eli wasn't buff, but he was clearly built. I didn't realize my tongue graze my bottom lip, as I continued to gawk at his beautiful body.

"Staring is a bad habit Edwards." Eli stated. I blinked a few times and cleared my throat, looking away. I crossed my legs and tapped my knee a few times. Eli laughed and I chewed nervously on my bottom lip. He walked across his bed, and sat down behind his computer desk, typing away on his laptop. I moved around, trying to look over his shoulder, being a little too curious as to what Eli is looking up. I blushed ten different shades of red when I read the screen, Red tube (1); a sight that I heard Eli mention to Adam a few times. Porn… really Eli? Now? When I'm here in your room!

Eli spun around in his computer chair, his signature smirk playing at his lips. He said, "Come here Clare." I swallowed hard, and shook my head. Eli got up and grabbed my arm softly, pulling me off the bed. My teeth tugged on my bottom lip as Eli sat back down on the chair, with me settled in his lap. He turned us around, and I frowned. I said, "Eli… are you going to make me watch… porn again?" He said behind me, "Come on Clare, live a little, you're just watching people fuck."

I flinched from his language. Eli smirked and asked huskily, "Would you rather get on the bed?" I shrugged my shoulders and I got up from Eli's lap. He grabbed his laptop and sat on the bed. I hesitantly took a seat next to him. Eli pulled me to sit in between his legs, with the laptop sitting in front of me. Eli reached through my arms and moved the mouse, clicking on the button that said, enter; his chin rested on my shoulder.

I wanted to bolt out of the room and leave Eli to his porn surfing, but knowing him, he would probably chase me, and bring me back into his room. I glanced at the screen, and leaned forward asking, "How is it possible for someone to…to do something like that?" Eli chuckled.

"Let's find out." He purred. Eli moved the mouse to the video clip, and clicked on it. I seriously felt my face turn red, redder than a tomato. Ugh, I'm so going to hell for this…maybe.

Eli's chin remained settled over my shoulder, and his arms moved around my waist, pulling me close to his chest as his eyes remained glued on the computer screen. I scratched the back of my head, and tried to look away from the screen, but I couldn't. My curiosity was reaching its highest level, and I was too enticed to look away.

_"Ahh, yes… ohh, y-yes!"_

"Sounds like she likes it, huh Clare?" Eli's breath was hot against my neck, and I couldn't help but shudder. As I continued to watch the clip, Eli would occasionally move behind me, and his hands would clench my waist. Is he…is he…getting…turned on? My question was answered when I heard Eli's breathing pick up. I whispered, "Eli are you okay?" He responded by placing feather like kisses on the nape of my neck. I tried to ignore him, tried to continue watching the video, which only made me a little bit horny, keywords, a little bit.

_"Oh god, yes! Fuck me, ohh, h-harder!"_

I chewed on my lip and felt the place in my lower region begin to pulsate, and my breasts swelled, now needing to be touched.

"What's wrong Clare-bear?" Eli asked, his breath tickling the hairs on the back of my neck. I whimpered in response, and his hand moved down towards my inner thighs. I clenched my jaw as his hand moved under the skirt of my dress. Eli smirked against my skin. He whispered, "Who ever knew that Saint Clare would get turned on watching porn? You're soaking wet." I gasped when his fingers brushed over my sensitive clit through my panties.

Eli sucked on the side of my neck while his middle finger continued to slowly ghost over my clit. Eli purred in a deep tone, "I think it's sexy, you're getting wetter and wetter Clare." His fingers started to rub over my panties, over the soaked spot there.

"E-Eli… if you continue talking like that… I might go crazy." I whimpered softly, my back arching away from his chest in the process. Eli muttered a "hn" and he reached over and clicked on a different clip. I began to watch it. I couldn't help it; it was too late to stop what Eli had started. Eli's hands moved from my inner thighs, and traced them up to my breasts. I gasped loud as he cradled my breasts in his hands, and massaged them through my low cut dress.

_"Mmmm, ahh! O-oh, it feels so good!"_

"God Clare… she sounds like you when I'm eating you out." Eli whispered huskily in my ear. I whimpered and moaned in response. Eli licked my ear and sucked on my earlobe, tugging my silver hoop earring between his teeth. I gasped and groaned as his hands pulled my dress down, almost ripping the straps off my dress. I swallowed hard, feeling Eli's finger tips move over my nipples, which were erect behind my lacy bra.

"Your nipples are hard." He whispered, stating the obvious. I clenched my legs together, whining in my throat. Eli pushed my bra down, and his fingers instantly started to twist, pull, and pinch my nipples. I pause the clip and then moved the laptop away from me and turned around to face Eli. I looked down and couldn't help but smirk, eyeing the growing length on his thigh. I moved myself onto his lap, and he groaned as I purposely rubbed myself against his erection.

Eli placed his hands on my hips and I leaned down, capturing his lips in mine. I moved my hips over his and Eli groaned again. He rubbed his hands up and down my back before he grabbed my butt through my dress. I moaned in the kiss as he kneaded and squeezed softly. Eli sucked my bottom lip into his mouth before he tugged on it gently. Eli kissed me, and his tongue darted into my mouth. I kissed him with the same amount of passion that he just poured into this kiss, and I clawed his bare back, making him moan and bite my lip. I whimpered and pulled away.

His lips moved to my neck and his hands continued to grope and squeeze my ass. I bit my bottom lip, hard, harder than I intended too, which broke the skin. Eli pulled his head back and I smirked devilishly.

"Guess what?" I asked quietly, sucking a bit of blood off my bottom lip. "Oh god…" He says, ignoring my words as always.

"You're blushing." I continued, laughing derisively and licking my lips again.

Eli quickly turned us over, with me pinned beneath him. I almost moaned when Eli practically ripped my dress off, letting it fall to the floor. I lay there, clad only in my bra and panties. Eli's tongue peaked out and he licked his lips anxiously. I watched as he moved his laptop off the bed, placing it on the floor. Eli moved his body down, his head positioned in between my legs. I sat up on my elbows and watched Eli move my panties to the side.

"God Clare, you're so fucking wet." Eli said as he passed his index finger over my wet hole, pushing it inside slowly. I gasped and tilted my head back. Eli thrust his finger deeper, while his middle finger joined in. I moaned loud and sucked on my swollen red, bruised bottom lip as his tongue flicked over my clit fast as his fingers moved over the sensitive spot inside me, rubbing it to the point that caused me to moan fast and loud.

Eli sucked on my clit and pulled his fingers out, I moaned from the loss. I slowly opened my eyes when I heard the sound of a buckle being under. I breathed heavily through my slightly parted lips and watched Eli pull his belt undone, and unbutton his pants next. I smirked, noticing that he wasn't wearing any boxers today. I found Eli going commando to be very, very sexy. He pulled his pants down, enough to free his hard cock, which was already wet and dilated with blood, causing it to turn purple. I moved up from the position I was in and glanced up at Eli as I wrapped my fingers around the base of his cock.

Eli sucked in a breath as I pumped my fist up and down, slow. My eyes never left his, and I held a mischievous smirk on my lips as I moved my fist faster. Eli moaned and he moved his hand to the back of my head, pushing it down. I took the hint and moved my head down, opening my mouth and taking the head of Eli's cock into my mouth, sucking softly.

"Ohh, fuck… Clare." He moaned. His hips jerked a little and I moaned around his cock when he clenched and pulled softly on my hair. I rolled my tongue around the tip of his cock, spilling small amounts of pre-cum, which I lapped up, loving how Eli tasted salty and sweet at the same time. I pulled my mouth away and stroked his cock fast and hard, watching his face intently. Eli's eyes closed and his lips parted as he breathed heavily, moaning and whining in his throat.

God the sight of Eli like this made my panties wet than they already are. I stroked him faster. Eli muttered something under his breath, something along the lines of, "so close." I squeezed Eli's cock while I stabbed the tip of my tongue into the slit.

"Ahh!" Eli moaned as he came. As his eyes slowly opened, he glanced down at me. I smirked and brought my hand up to my face, licking his cum off my fingers teasingly slow. Eli growled, and swiftly pulled me up with him. His lips crushed over mine and I gasped, feeling his still hard cock slide in between my legs, rubbing against my clit. Eli reached around and he unclasped my bra, tossing it to the side along with my dress. My underwear came next, only instead of pulling them off, Eli ripped them off.

"God, Eli…" I moaned.

"You're still so wet Clare." Eli purred as he reached down and teasingly ran his fingers in between my wet folds. I moaned in response. Eli grabbed my hips and thrust his against mine, purposely rubbing his dick against me. I grasped his biceps, giving them a gentle squeeze as he continued to rub his dick against my clit.

Eli pushed me to lie on my back and I watched him through half lidded eyes as he pulled his pants down all the way and tossed them to the floor. Eli grabbed his cock and he rubbed the tip against my clit, and then moved it down, teasingly rubbing it against my ass, then up in between my folds. I whimpered and moaned, "Eli please… do it now." My hips thrust up. Eli leaned down and whispered huskily, "How bad do you want me to fuck you?"

I chewed on my bottom lip, and decided to push Saint Clare away from my thoughts. I leaned up and whispered just as low, but more seductive, "Really bad Eli, I want to feel you inside me, I want you to feel how wet I am for you."

Eli moaned and he pushed his dick inside me, we both moaned at the contact. He grabbed my waist and started a harsh rhythm, pounding his hips against mine. I pulled Eli's head down and kissed him frantically, pushing my tongue deep into his mouth. Our tongues wrestled for dominance, Eli won, but I didn't care. He placed his hands on either side of my head and lifted his upper body up. My hands moved back, grabbing at his pillows as he thrust his hips hard and fast, rotating them against mine, giving the greatest fucking mind blowing pleasure EVER. Eli smirked, and continued doing this, hitting my spot expertly, making me scream in pleasure.

"Y-yes! Eli right there! Ohh!"

"God, Clare… say my name… scream it." His tone was demanding.

"Eli!"

"Louder." He growled, his thrust became erratic, hard. I screamed his name, crying out in mind blowing pleasure and I reached down and rubbed my clit, trying to make myself orgasm. The rotating thrusts increased, and I tossed my head back, crying out, and my back arched as I felt my orgasm ripping out of me.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck… SHIT!" Eli moaned, and my lips curled up, as he pulled out, and he released himself all over my stomach. Eli collapsed on top of me and we both breathed heavily. I grabbed the hair on the back of his head, which was drenched with sweat, and I kissed his forehead. Eli swallowed hard and leaned forward, kissing my lips. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, which were still probably dilated and glazed with lust.

I smirked.

"What?" He asked.

I licked my lip and my smirk grew wider.

"We should watch porn more often."

End!

* * *

Well that was long and sexy and delicious no? Ha ha, I hope you guys enjoyed it, probably need a cold shower now right? Ah... makes me smile, knowing I have this power against you guys... sorry... it's almost three in the morning, cut me some slack. Anyway, leave me some reviews!

(1) Red tube: My friends told me about this website... enough said. No, I don't get my smut from watching porn, not that I do by the way... I just write it, I'm totally inexperienced too... which makes me more fucking awesome huh?


End file.
